The Auction
by Yuki6
Summary: When Harry buys Draco in an auction expecting to seek out revenge, he gets much more than he bargained for. H/D slash. Chappie one: Strippy tease to New Doubt song.


****

The Auction

Summary: When Harry buys Draco in an auction, he gets much more than he bargained for. H/D slash.

Notes: You might want to download the song Hella Good by No Doubt and play it when…uh, the lyrics in the story start. I skipped a few lyrics at the end, but one, it sounds a lot better when you play it.

Chapter One

"Fundraisers," he snorted. "What a joke." 

Sixth-year Draco Malfoy smirked at his perfect reflection; sexy gray eyes under a cover of beautiful white-blond hair, and sensual lips puckered into a sardonic smile. His milky-white skin contrasted sharply against a tight black shirt and matching leather pants that hugged his narrow hips. 

"More like an ego booster," he smiled to himself. He struck a pose in the mirror, memorizing where to place his hands so that the cufflinks would catch the light and reflect it at a perfect angle. And to tie it all together, a black bowtie nestled against his youthful Adam's apple. His reflection was a perfect balance of the bad boy look that made him Draco Malfoy and that aura of vulnerability that had scored him his first kiss. 

The mirror wolf-whistled at him. "Go get 'em sexy." Draco winked back at the mirror's voice.

He looked absolutely delicious. Draco laughed. This had to be against school rules, but it was the staff's fault. They had decided to have each house organize a fundraiser. The Ravenclaws had organized a book fair, which had turned out, by far, the worst. The Hufflepuffs had displaced the house elves for an afternoon and baked brownies in the school kitchen for a bake sale, which was only slightly better. The Gryffindors scheduled a dance. They'd decorated the Great Hall and earned a lot of money, but it would be nothing compared to what the Slytherins were planning.

A smile tugged at the corner of Draco's lips as he imagined the reaction from the rest of the students and the professors. The Slytherins had organized an auction, an auction for people. It hadn't taken long for them to agree that Draco Malfoy would be their featured showcase prize. After all, Crabbe and Goyle actually pained the eyes to look at. Draco was also in the sixth year, so it didn't make him too young or too old. And the Slytherin's showcase was currently posing in front of the mirror with a huge smirk plastered across his face. He winked at his reflection for the last time as someone called his name.

"Draco! We're going up!" hollered Blaise. Blaise Zabini, the other showcase, didn't look half bad. Of course, he was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his thin waist. They had to convince him that McGonagall would rule this completely unethical if he went out there wearing nothing but a thong. But his tousled, light brown hair and large blue eyes were a killer for the crowd. 

Draco grinned, gently put a hat on his beautiful head, and started down to the common room and into the Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling above was dark, beautiful and velvety. It was perfect for the event. The dining tables had vanished, and against the north wall was a green and silver-edged stage. Candles floating above the gathered students' heads made the stage look even more lustrous and enticing. Quite suddenly, the candles began to dim and one of the Slytherin students, a slim sixth year named Anthony, clad in leather, stepped up on the stage, his voice magnified by the Sonorous spell. 

"Welcome to the Slytherins' Auction, where you can bid for your own Slytherin starting at five galleons. Remember folks, after you buy them, you can do anything you want with them. But of course, nothing naughty and violating the school rules! After purchasing, your Slytherin will be bound to you magically." 

The crowd roared for him to get a move on, and he grinned. He grinned even wider when a loud-mouthed Ravenclaw girl tried yelling at him to take his shirt off. He ignored her and continued. "Our first sexy Slytherin is Draco Malfoy! The bidding will start at five galleons! But first, his presentation!" Applause broke out, and anxious watchers with eager eyes fixed their gazes upon the stage.

Restless silence radiated from the crowd until a beat struck up. The song was starting. It was a Muggle song called 'Hella Good' by No Doubt, which was suggested after one of the Auction planners heard a Muggle-born Hufflepuff playing it. The foolish girl who played it had accidentally made it blast full volume, and now that same pigtailed girl was sulking in the crowd, believing that the Slytherins were making fun of her. Draco, however, had been quite surly when they told him to perform with a Muggle song playing. 

Suddenly, Draco Malfoy's athletic figure was illuminated onstage; he struck a pose with a hand on his hip, the other hanging loose in front of him. His head was tilted down, hat at the perfect downward angle. His body weight was on his left leg, making him look slightly off-center. Ignoring the continuous cat calls and whistles that drowned out Anthony's voice, he kept his head down, his hip moving with the beat.

_The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason_

His eyes flashed up when the words started, and he cast his hat off and threw it gracefully to the left where some lucky Hufflepuff girl caught it and squealed. 

_But your love keeps on coming like a thunderbolt_

He started strutting his body down the thrust stage, hips moving side by side on the beat count. He licked his lips ever-so-slowly, trailing his tongue against his lips. A few girls and boys moaned. 

_Come here a little closer_

At the end of the thrust, he lunged over the stage, sticking out a palm and curling out his finger to beckon the audience. The girls up front screamed delightfully and tried to reach for him.

_Cos I wanna see you baby real close up _

(Get over here) 

(Get over here)

He winked at a girl who was scarcely breathing, and smirked to himself when she fainted. He stood up, backing away from the audience slowly, his finger still curling to them, beckoning to them. The crowd went wild with excitement. 

__

You got me feeling hella good 

So let's just keep on dancing 

You hold me like you should 

So I'm gonna keep on dancing

He stopped, head tilted down slightly, piercing gray eyes up, the bad boy effect still in play. He placed both his hands on the front of his hips and swayed, then brought his right hand up to the tip of his chest and trailed it down, making his body go down with it. Right before he hit the floor, he worked his way up, rocking his hips back and forth, his left arm bent above his head.

_A performance deserving of standing ovations _

And who would have thought it'd be the two of us

He got up, turned swiftly and quietly, walking back towards the start of the stage, hips hitting in tune. His hands were placed on his firm arse, and catcalls chased after him while wolf whistles and screams from ecstatic girls and boys followed. 

_So don't wake me if I'm dreaming_

He suddenly ripped off his shirt, back facing the audience, twirling it above his head. The audience members started to try to get on the stage. The cries grew louder, and so did the music.

_'Cos I'm in the mood come on and give it up_

He turned abruptly to them and flung his shirt out to the audience. It was ripped in shreds immediately by grabbing hands desperately trying to claim it for themselves. 

_You got me feeling hella good _

So let's just keep on dancing 

You hold me like you should 

So I'm gonna keep on dancing 

(Keep on dancing)

Draco hooked his fingers in the corners of his pants and raised his eyebrows suggestively. He kept rocking his hips on beat. After licking lips and leering at the crowd, most of which had melted under his gaze or were screaming for him to take it all off, he grinned wider. 

_You got me feeling hella good _

So let's just keep on dancing 

You hold me like you should 

So I'm gonna keep on dancing 

(Keep on dancing) 

He started to slide the fabric down slowly, enjoying how everyone's gaze were only moving so very slowly as their eyes followed how his pants seemed to slide down so smoothly from his thin hips. He saw a few people up front trying to get on the stage. He started rocking his hips to the beat again, a thin strip of silver from his boxers slowly showing. 

_Oh, yeah yeah_

Hips rocking to the beat…a green strip showing…another silver… 

_Oh, yeah yeah_

His nimble fingers slowly started working the skintight fabric even further down. Slow, sweet torture was just the way to go with this crowd. 

_You got me feeling hella good _

So let's just keep on dancing 

You hold me like you should 

So I'm gonna keep on dancing

More and more of the fabric underneath showed a pattern of silver and green. The crowd held its breath. He felt his smooth skin under his fingertips. He took advantage of where the girl singing the music was taking her short breaths. It all added in the effect. Sliding down slowly...

_You got me feeling hella good _

So let's just keep on dancing 

You hold me like you should 

So I'm gonna keep on dancing 

His left hand started for the fly of his pants… 

_Uh, oh, oh-oh _

Uh, oh, oh-oh 

His hand felt the zipper and he slowly pulled it down…his hips still rocking to the beat…He dropped his pants and stood there, clad in cufflinks, bow tie, and boxers. He fitted his fingers onto the hook of the boxer hem and winked. 

_Uh, oh, oh-oh _

Uh, oh, oh-oh 

The crowd screamed for him to take it all off. With agonizing slowness, he started to pull down, creamy flesh revealing… 

_Keep on dancing..._

_

Keep on dancing…

_

Little by little…more and more…

And then, all of a sudden, he was swept into darkness. The music stopped and the crowd was dejectedly glaring at Anthony. 

"And that's the end of Draco Malfoy's performance! I hope you enjoyed it, because now it's time to start the bidding!" Draco Malfoy emerged again, walking out to the edge of the thrust, his pants hugging his hips. He ran a hand through his blond hair, sex appeal oozing from every silky movement. 

Anthony continued, ignoring Draco. "And, starting at five gall—" 

"Fifteen galleons!" 

"Twenty!" 

"Thirty!" 

"Thirty-one!" 

Draco smirked like the god he was. He started winking at the individuals in the crowd who had bid for him, silently encouraging them to keep it up. 

"Thirty-nine!" 

"Thirty-nine galleons and five sickles and thirteen knuts!" 

"Forty-four!" 

Draco hooked the hem of his pants again, raising his eyebrow. The bids grew larger. 

"Fifty!" 

"Fifty-one!" 

"Fifty-four!" 

A fight broke out between the bidders.

"Oh my," Draco snickered with mock shock at two girls pulling at each other's hair. 

_Just slide them down a little farther…_

Finally, a loud, high-pitched voice squealed, "Sixty-four galleons for my Drakie!"

Draco Malfoy immediately stiffened with fear, and he felt his stomach contract. He wasn't easily scared. He usually showed no emotion at all, but one of the things that would haunt him forever was… 

Pansy Parkinson's pug face beamed through the crowd as she waved her hand ecstatically.

…knowing Pansy Parkinson's pug face. If that was bad, being her personal slave if she bought him at an auction was worse. He tried attracting the last girl who bid, but she looked hopelessly at him. She was broke.

Anthony swallowed and looked at Draco sympathetically. Draco had instantly changed from the item of everyone's desire to the object of pity. Draco sighed and prayed for a savior. Every Slytherin knew of the pain Draco had to go through when his father forced him to go out with Pansy to uphold his family 'face'. She was the most annoying little fly that had ever landed on Draco's shoulder. She had too much makeup on, enough perfume to make him swoon, nagged him until someone pulled her away, was a complete slut and was…just…ew. What she wanted to do with Draco was already disturbing enough to think about. The name she called him by was sickening enough to him.

"Are there any other bids? Anyone? No more for our sexy Slytherin Draco Malfoy? Come on folks, its only sixty-four galleons!" he pleaded for his colleague's sake. Everyone in the crowd was scurrying about, trying to gather enough to place a bid. Anthony winced when all the people running around got to nowhere. "Going once—"A girl broke out crying in the audience. "Going twice—"Draco closed his eyes and kept praying. 

"Sixty-five galleons," a voice from the crowd said clearly, slowly, hand raised. Draco opened an eye, first surprised first that it was a male, and even more surprised that the voice was familiar. But it didn't matter.

Draco sighed in relief. He didn't care if the bidder was male.

"367—" Pansy was purposely cut off by Anthony, who spoke relatively quickly, purposely cutting her off so that Draco didn't have to suffer as much. 

"Going once, twice, and sold for sixty-five galleons!" After all, he thought, looking to the hand, how much torture would he honestly get? Pansy would give more no doubt.

And then, after panic was knocked away, and distressed groans from the losers sounded, Draco Malfoy's mind finally began working properly again. He sighed with relief when he realized that he had not been sold to Parkinson. …But…then who was he sold to…? 

He looked out into the crowd again. There was a clump of people in a section of the crowd. The bidder had to be out there somewhere. He strained his eyes. Someone in the middle was being slapped on the back in congratulations.

Black hair… 

Glasses… 

Green— 

_"Potter?!"_


End file.
